


To Ruins

by hpgirl17



Category: The Mara Dyer Series - Michelle Hodkin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpgirl17/pseuds/hpgirl17
Summary: The aftermath is quiet, but that brings Noah no peace.





	To Ruins

At night Noah was a creature that didn't know how to be fixed. 

In the middle of the night, he’d wake up and know there was nothing left in life for him. His mother was dead and the world was a cruel place that could never be healed.

The nightmares haunted him. He hadn’t had them in weeks. Was that a sign no one needed him or that he had failed enough that the universe didn’t trust him to help.

There was a girl in his bed that he didn’t deserve. She held out her arms to him and he let himself be embraced. She reminded him how much she loved him, how much good he had done. He couldn’t stop thinking of kids pinned against cars and trapped under rubble and how little he had done.

His skin felt constricting. He wanted to unzip himself, to peel away the layer that kept him so separate from the world. He dug half-moons into his skin and when that didn’t work he etched them in.

His mind was abuzz and his body was silent. He was in his house and he longed to go home. He didn’t know if he had a home, he didn’t know if he ever would.

She wanted to help him. She let him hold her and be held. They drove too fast and walked too slow. She stood with him on the balcony, the railing pressed harshly into him as he leaned too far over. His cigarette firm in his hands, ashes and empty bottles around him.

There were pills everywhere, bottles from this month and 3 years ago, prescriptions written to Noah and Peter and Tyler and a myriad of other pseudonyms. Some were in vials or satin pouches or laid on the piano. He took them when he felt like it, and when he did he took too many.

They would love each other to ruins, today, tomorrow, forever.


End file.
